tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:EscapeRS3.png|Oliver in the Railway Series File:EscapeRS6.png|Oliver at The Works File:LittleWesternRS6.png|Oliver and Duck at Haultraugh File:ResourceAndSagacityRS1.png File:ResourceandSagacityRS4.png File:ResourceandSagacityRS7.png|Oliver after falling into a turntable well File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S.C. Ruffey apart File:ToadStandsByRS6.png File:BulgyRS3.png|"I call him Bulgy!" File:SlidingScalesRS1.png|Oliver in Tidmouth Sheds as illustrated by Clive Spong File:Wired-UpRS2.png|Oliver incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0 Miscellaneous File:FunnelTrouble1.PNG|Oliver as illustrated by David Palmer File:OliverSurprisePacket.png|Oliver in the Surprise Packet File:OliverRailwayMap.png|Oliver in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:Oliver1980annual.png|Oliver in the 1980 Annual (Note he is incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0) File:OliverFfarquharLayout.png|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Oliver ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Escape24.png|Oliver stranded File:Escape41.png|Oliver's wheels, rusted File:Escape46.png|Douglas saves Oliver and Toad File:Escape54.png|Oliver in his scrap livery File:Escape68.png|Oliver in his Great Western livery in the third series File:OliverOwnsUp6.png|Oliver and Duck File:OliverOwnsUp52.png|Oliver in the turntable well File:OliverOwnsUp56.png|Oliver after his accident File:Bulgy(episode)17.png File:ToadStandsBy37.png|Oliver and Toad in the fourth series File:ToadStandsBy52.png|Oliver's wheels File:ToadStandsBy55.png File:ToadStandsBy100.png File:GordonandtheGremlins25.png|Oliver with Toad, Gordon and Percy in the fifth series File:Oliver'sFind83.png File:Oliver'sFind4.png File:Oliver'sFind44.png|Oliver's whistle File:Oliver'sFind52.png|Oliver's cab File:Oliver'sFind59.png|Oliver after crashing into an old shed File:MakeSomeoneHappy16.png|Oliver at Tidmouth Hault File:BusyGoingBackwards94.png|"A pond's the only place for a Toad, I suppose!" File:BusyGoingBackwards98.png File:PercyandtheHauntedMine5.png|Oliver at Callan in the sixth series File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine5.png File:OliverandToadSeason6.png|Oliver in a deleted scene from the sixth series File:Emily'sNewCoaches45.png|Oliver in the seventh series File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png|Oliver at Wellsworth File:SnowEngine8.png File:SnowEngine59.png|Oliver the snow engine File:SteadyEddie45.png|Oliver and Arthur File:GordonTakesaShortcut31.png|Oliver with a CGI face File:GordonTakesaShortcut57.png|Oliver in the twelfth series CGI Series File:TaleOfTheBrave3.png|Oliver with Duck in Tale of the Brave File:Toad'sAdventure5.png|Oliver in the eighteenth series in full CGI File:Toad'sAdventure111.png File:DuckintheWater87.png File:Spencer'sVIP94.png|Oliver's wheels in CGI File:Spencer'sVIP101.png File:Toad'sBrightIdea27.png File:LastTrainforChristmas8.png|Oliver with his snowplough File:LastTrainforChristmas6.png|Oliver with Thomas File:LastTrainforChristmas9.png|Oliver's bunker File:ToadandtheWhale4.png|Oliver in the nineteenth series File:ToadandtheWhale7.png|Oliver with Duck File:ToadandtheWhale30.png|A closeup of Oliver's wheels File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure67.png|Oliver in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure70.png|Oliver with Marion File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure71.png|Oliver with Mike Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure932.png|Oliver with Jack, Alfie, Marion and the other Oliver File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure953.png|Oliver with Ryan File:BlownAway20.png|Oliver in the twentieth series File:BlownAway110.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt30.png|Oliver at Knapford File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain94.png File:TheGreatRace101.png|Oliver in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor9.png|Oliver with Duck, Toad and Slip Coaches in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Oliver in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!1308.png|Oliver seen welcoming Thomas and Nia to Sodor in Big World! Big Adventures! Miscellaneous File:OliverNameplate.jpg|Oliver with nameboard File:Oliver'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Oliver's Trackside Tunes namecard from Oliver's Find File:Oliver'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS.png|Oliver's Make Someone Happy namecard File:DVDBingo36.png|Oliver in DVD Bingo File:Oliver'sModelSpecification.PNG|Oliver's model specifications File:DavidMittonwithDuckandOliver.JPG|Duck, David Mitton and Oliver File:OliverNitrogenStudios.jpg|Oliver's model in Nitrogen Studios File:OliverHaraModelRailway.jpg|Oliver's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:Thomas&FriendsModelsHaraRailway.jpg|Oliver, Donald and Douglas with the Steam Team at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay5.jpg Promotional Material File:OliverFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Escape74.png File:Escape85.png File:EscapePhoto20.png File:OliverPostcard.jpg File:ToadStandsBy77.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter1.jpg File:Oliver'sFind84.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy90.png File:BusyGoingBackwards124.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Oliver stuck on the Intersection File:SnowEngine.PNG File:SnowEngine23.PNG File:SteadyEddie80.png File:OliverCGIPromo.png|CGI promo of Oliver File:OliverCGIpromo2.png File:OliverCGIpromo3.png File:OliverHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Oliver Others File:OliverPromoArt.png|Promotional artwork File:OliverPromoArt1.jpg File:OliverPromoArt2.jpg File:OliverERTLCardPromo.jpg|ERTL promo File:OliverERTLPromo.jpg File:OliverERTLPromoArt2.jpg File:OliverJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Oliversideviewart.png|Promo art File:Head-OnOliverPromoArt.gif File:Take-AlongOliverPromo.jpg|Take-Along promo File:Oliver(magazinestory)7.jpg|Oliver in a magazine story File:RubberRings1.png|Oliver with S.C. Ruffey in a 2000 magazine story File:Oliver'sSparkler2.jpg|Oliver in an annual story File:Oliver'sSprakler1.jpg|Oliver in an annual story File:AllPullTogether1.png|Oliver in All Pull Together File:Oliver(StoryLibrarybook)12.png File:TheLastTrainforChristmas1.png File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet29.PNG|Oliver in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet30.PNG File:OliverJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver2dFace.jpg|Oliver at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (2D Face) File:DOWTBellarinePeninsulaRailwayOliver3dFace.png|Oliver at the Bellarine Peninsula Railway (3D Face) File:DayOutwithThomasOliver.jpg File:Oliver_The_Snow_Engine_ThomasLandJapan.jpg|Oliver from Snow Engine at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanOliver.jpg|Oliver in Thomas Land File:GWR1436.png|The real 1436, Oliver's basis Merchandise File:ERTLOliver.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOliverTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:TakeAlongPrototypeOliver.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongOliver.jpg|Metallic Take Along File:Take-n-PlayOliver.jpg|Take-n-Play File:AdventuresOliver.JPG|Adventures File:WoodenRailwayOliverprototype.jpg|1995 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|1995 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenOliver.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver2014.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayOliver'sFossilFreight.jpg|Wooden Railway Oliver's Fossil Freight File:WoodenRailwayOliverandOliver.png|Wooden Railway with Oliver (The Pack) File:BrioOliver.JPG|BRIO File:PrototypeTomyOliver.png|TOMY Prototype File:TOMYOliverOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYOliver.jpg|Plarail File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster File:HornbyOliver.png|Hornby File:Hornbymodels.jpg|Hornby Oliver with other Hornby Models File:BachmannOliver.png|Bachmann File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeOliver.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasOliver2.jpg|My First Thomas normal model File:MyFirstThomasOliver.jpg|My First Thomas Talking File:BandaiTECOliver.png|Bandai TEC File:Prototype Oliver.jpg|Prototype Capsule Plarail File:Wind Up Oliver.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongOliver.jpg|Capsule Plarail Pull Along File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Capsule Plarail Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:PocketFantasyOliver.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DiAgostiniOliver.PNG|De Agostini File:NakayoshiOliver.jpg|Nakayoshi File:MyThomasStoryLibraryOliver.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Oliver2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Oliver(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book File:OliverTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Oliver Category:Images of Oliver Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Images of merchandising